


Want

by Nightfox



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark!Arthur, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Arthur wants but does his want want him?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I had a passing thought, only it didn't pass, it stopped. This is just a quick lil ficlet. I'm not usually one for short pieces like this but it kinda forced it's way out regardless of my feelings on the subject. It's a tad dark in tone but hey, I'm clearly in a dark kinda mood today.

_  
**Want**   
_

by Nightfox

Arthur _wants_. He wants so badly that he _aches._ Every time it gets _worse_. Each day the want _grows._ It has teeth and claws and latches on _harder_ , hooks in _deeper_ with every moment that he _sees_. He knows he _shouldn't_. He knows the want is his _alone._ However, he can't shut his eyes and so he _sees_ and he _wants_ and now he _needs_. What does a man covet _most_? That which he sees _every day._ He _wants_ what he _sees_ and sees that his _want_ does _not_ want _him_.

 _Cobalt_ eyes don't see _cerulean._ Long slender _fingers_ don't _want_ sturdy, sword callused _hands._ Cool _alabaster_ skin doesn't shiver for flesh softly _sun-burnished_. Thoughts beneath the e _bony_ cap do not yearn for the secrets held under the thatch of _gold._ And still, he _wants_. Passion denied burns no less _fiercely_. Does not _wood_ still flame for the heat by which it is _consumed?_ Does _meat_ not feed the body that saw it _destroyed?_ It matters not that his _want_ is not _returned_. He continues to _need._

And so like _fire_ he _consumes._ Like the _hunter_ , on flesh unwilling he _feeds_. His _want_ and his _need_ reach out with _teeth_ and _claws._ He _rends_ what he _needs_ , he _takes_ what he _wants_. And his _ache_ only grows through the _screams._ His hunger _devours_ the _tears_. He _savors_ the _violation._ He no longer _sees._ Now he only _feels_. What he _feels_ is his _alone._

Cobalt eyes _dull._ Slim fingers _snap_. Alabaster skin _cracks_. Thoughts beneath ebon fringe _flee. All is consumed._ And still with _teeth_ and _claws_ , Arthur reaches _impotently_ for that which _he will never have._ But he still _wants._

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this piece so, do feel free to comment on this even if you absolutely hate it. Bluntness is encouraged today. And yes, I did rather abuse the italics but that actually was kinda the point...


End file.
